


You got me in my feelings

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, PWP, Pre-Canon, fem!Armitage Hux - Freeform, fem!Kylo Ren, fem!kylux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Эта женщина отравила её, причём не прилагая никаких усилий, и Кайло это восхищало и до зубовного скрежета бесило.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	You got me in my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Galactic Empire

Называя свою дочь таким грозным именем, комендант Хакс наверняка представляла её могучей воительницей, человеком, который собой может заменить армию — достойной наследницей фамилии, империи, звания. Армада — имя, которое предрекает, что его обладательница возвысится во власти так высоко, что в ней воплотится вся грозная сила Первого Порядка.

Убийцей Звезд станет она сама.

Но едва ли генерал выглядит подобающе своему статусу.

На мостике, в одиночестве посреди напряжённо работающей смены, с идеально выпрямленной спиной генерал выглядит как ива в пустыне — в такой пустыне, где ветер поднимает волны тяжёлого песка до неба и обрушивает вниз, где даже камень не может выстоять. А она — тонкая, гибкая, такая легкая на вид, что кажется, Кайло может поднять её одной рукой, — выдерживает все превратности судьбы, которые сопряжены с властью такого масштаба.

Когда посреди шторма остаётся только одна хрупкая цветущая ветка, невольно начинаешь задумываться о том, как обманчива внешность.

Это флот, подчиняющийся генералу, был несокрушимой силой, сметающей всё на своем пути. Сама же Хакс была ипритом, всепроникающей, отравляющей смертельно еще до того момента, как успеваешь понять, что произошло. Кайло не верила в мягкую силу, пока не встретила её.

Но если бы сама Армада узнала про все эти мысли об ивах, то задушила бы её голыми руками.

Эта женщина отравила её, причём не прилагая никаких усилий, и Кайло это восхищало и до зубовного скрежета бесило.

Беситься Кайло может только в отсутствие генерала рядом; даже сейчас, один взгляд сквозь косую рыжую челку — и она уже думает только о том, что заставит Армаду смотреть на себя иначе, что сегодня, или завтра, или через год, она сломает эту холодную отстранённость и превратит эту богиню войны в человека, хотя бы на то время, когда они вместе.

Кажется, что страсть Кайло её чуть ли не оскорбляет. Но Рен и не приходится даже читать её мысли, чтобы знать, что их притяжение взаимно, как и то, что оно раздражает их обеих.

Когда Хакс выделила для их встреч определённое время в расписании, это должно было предотвратить чрезмерное увлечение. Но весь предстоящий день Кайло думала только о том, как рука Армады, затянутая в кожу перчатки, будет ощущаться на её бедре.

Когда ей нужно думать о том, чтобы организовать собственных подчиненных, разбросанных по разным частям сектора, в ближайшее время. В голове так и звучит ехидный голос генерала — что это только подтверждает её слова о том, что ни на какую руководящую должность Кайло просто не годится.

Но этот мучительно долгий, тревожный, полный какого-то непонятного волнения в силе день заканчивается, и заканчивается тем, что Кайло чувствует, как генерал подходит к её каюте. Эти мысли Хакс не скрывает — такое предвкушение делает прелюдию интереснее, хоть и короче.

Она раздевается и ложится, зная, что Хакс откроет дверь своим паролем. Всё, чтобы предстать перед ней уже в абсолютно непристойном виде, — одна её рука скользит между ног, другая сжимает грудь, и то, как на секунду поджимаются губы Армады, стоит спектакля.

— Ненасытная, бесстыдная девчонка, — она забирается на постель в одежде, расталкивает её колени; снимает перчатку с руки и бьёт ею по ладони, потому что Кайло нельзя прикасаться к себе, пока она не позволит.

Хлёсткий шлепок вызывает неожиданное, острое удовольствие, и Кайло машинально подаётся бёдрами вперёд.

— Сделай так ещё раз, — говорит она, убирая руки наверх, изображая покорность, — пожалуйста.

Армада, с невозмутимым лицом, ударяет её между ног ещё сильнее. Кайло раскрывается навстречу, прогибается в спине, и Армада тут же проскальзывает вперёд, прижимается к её обнажённой коже прохладной тканью формы — её пальцы легко входят внутрь, и этот момент стоит всего грёбаного ожидания.

Сама генерал может терзать её тело губами, зубами, пальцами — но все предложения Кайло о том, чтобы ей самой проявить инициативу, игнорируются или подавляются. Но чёрта с два — сейчас, увлеченная её телом, никуда Армада не денется. Растает.

Кайло обнимает её ногами, сжимает сильными бедрами — и так их лица оказываются напротив друг друга, Армада не успевает отреагировать, как Кайло целует её. Целует, кусает, заставляет ответить сильнее и злее — и не отпускает. Кайло не даёт ей взять весь контроль над ситуацией на себя, их тела двигаются слаженно, словно единое целое, — наконец Кайло чувствует в сознании Армады тёплую волну чистого физического наслаждения, заставляющую отступать ту рациональную часть Армады, которая просчитывает, в каком темпе её нужно касаться клитора Кайло, чтобы она кончила.

Ведь ритм сам собой становится идеальным, когда Армада подпускает её ближе.

Сжимая её бедра коленями, когда подступает первый оргазм, Кайло шепчет на ухо:

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне к тебе прикоснуться, пожалуйста, тебе же…

Армада не даёт договорить, потому что она уже расстегивает свои форменные брюки и направляет ладонь Кайло своей рукой. Это неудобно — они прижимаются к друг другу лбами, и смотреть друг на друга упрямо в упор почти неловко, её собственная рука изгибается под неудобным углом, но когда Кайло погружает свои пальцы внутрь, и Армада прикусывает губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, это уже не важно.

— Ты превратила мою форму непонятно во что, — шипит она сквозь зубы, подаваясь бёдрами вниз.

— И что ты по этому поводу сделаешь? — отвечает Кайло, сгибая пальцы внутри неё, и ох…

То, что Армада хочет с ней сделать, как хорошо, что она не просто не закрывает свой разум, а думает об этом в красках. У Кайло поджимаются пальцы на ногах.


End file.
